Events From the Past
by Crazypeaches
Summary: They say events from the past always come back to haunt you. Who would have thought that it would have turned out to be a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

**The other day I was watching T.V. and it had some little blurb about English and American relations during World War I. It reminded me that hey! Wait a tick! I totally had an amazing fanfic I wrote when I was watching some other documentary about the English during WWI! So I dug through my files and finally found it! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Meanwhile, as the naval battles continued in the Atlantic and English channels, the German U-boats were set upon devastating the Allied merchant fleet. British intelligence made it a point to study the behavioral patterns of attack and discovered the Germans refused to surface for ships that could fire back._

_Now it was time for some British ingenuity._

They're blowing our ships out of the water, General! The minute an actual warship comes into their sights, they go under and leave. _He paced furiously in front of his desk, hands clenched behind his back._

Well, what do you want us to do about it? What _can_ we do about it, prithee! _The general stood straight at attention under his superior office, but he was not going to have his timed wasted by complaints of things he already knew and could do nothing about. Hopefully this man could think of something, because if he couldn't then no one could._

I... I don't know yet. Let me have a few nights to think about it. _The shorter man paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully with a gloved finger._

We don't have the time, sir. _The general sighed, he was tired of all the hurry up and wait and he wanted something done._

Look, I have a meeting with the Americans to try and convince them to join the war tomorrow at sea. Hopefully by then I would have thought of something. Let me sleep on it. _He plopped elegantly into his desk chair and picked up the cup of tea that was sitting there, waiting._

Just remember sir, the sand is running.

I know, you're dismissed General... _The embodiment of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland sighed and stared out of his window. People were bustling about in the wartime activities. Men were getting ready to ship off and women were industriously filing papers or doing whatever. England rubbed his temples. If women could fight, they'd probably win the war within days... Hell, women couldn't even be in a war zone, they had to be stashed away behind the lines, far away. Men had to cross-dress to get any sort of entertainment to relieve that particular itch, entirely improper, but sadly necessary... _Wait, I'm a bloody genius. General! General! General, come back!

Sir, what's wrong! _The general ran back in, a little wild in the eye as he glanced around the room for some sort of threat or danger. The urgency of the tone had worried him._

Drag, general. _Great Britain replied calmly and took a sip._

I beg your pardon? _The poor general straightened out and frowned._

The men could dress in drag.

... Why, sir? _He gave his nation a dubious look, one that bespoke of worry. Perhaps he'd finally cracked and gone mad?_

Hear me out, general. _England held up a hand. _Women cannot be on the front line, correct?

Correct. _He gave a petite smirk._

We could disguise our war ships as civilian. The men could dress in drag so when the Germans spot them, they'll surface to take an easy kill and then we could blow them out of the water. No one would expect a ship with "women" and "children" on board to actually be a disguised warship. _The general could tell that England was warming up to the idea as he thought it out in his head._

It could work, sir. _It was best to just keep an optimistic mind set about this. To lure the German U-boats out, they'd have to disguise their warships as merchant ships. Not an entirely insane idea, although why drag was the first thing that came out of his mouth made him wonder about what he was thinking of._

We'll have to try it.

I'll set about to outfitting a crew.

Make it so, General. _The general saluted smartly and left. Now he had to go put in an odd order that was sure to make a few brows rise..._


	2. Chapter 2

_England glanced down at the navigational devices._

Look, America. We need help. The Germans will defeat us as it is now, we just simply don't have the man power. _He looked back up to the young bespectacled man frowning at him._ Our bosses are talking about it now, but I want to know what you think.

Sir, we are entering U-boat territory, should we implement our disguise? _A voice piqued in curiosity._

Ah, yes, right away. _England nodded to the young man who'd alerted him from the controls nearby. He looked back to America who gave him a confused look._

Disguise?

Yes, hold on, America. I'll be back in a few.

* * *

Walk with me, America. _England tugged the ribbons on his gloves while he tried to keep an impassive face. America blinked and blinked again._

Uh, England, what are you wearing? _England blushed. He could feel the tips of his ears burn._

It's chiffon and lace, quite dashing on the markets I would say. _He stuck his nose haughtily in the air._

Is that... lipstick?

Yes, along with a touch of rouge for the cheeks. Be a dear and escort me, we can take a walk on the deck.

Are you sure you want to walk out like that? _England slipped his hand into the crook of America's arm and led him out to the deck, where it seemed out of no where, dozens of women and some babies had appeared from the wood work._ What? Why are there...?

Sush, dear. It's just a clever disguise, really, to lure the Germans out. They won't expect us to be a military vessel with women and men on board. The sailors have all donned costumes, so they wouldn't look like military when viewed through a periscope. Hopefully we'll get an easy kill when they surface. _England smiled up to America._ Be a gentleman and help this lady up the stairs will you? _England pulled America to a part of the railing that wasn't quite as crowded._ So what are your thoughts?

Eh?_ America tensed nervously as he avoided eye contact._

Your thoughts, on joining the war?

Oh, _he let out a sigh of relief._ Uh... well, I really don't want to, but with the Zimmerman Note, it's kind of inevitable now. We can't have the war coming to us. _America sighed, England looked away and out to the water. It was disheartening to hear that your greatest hope was so reluctant to even consider joining in the effort, and part of it was made even worse when you realized they're doing it, not for you, but because they have to for someone else. There was a brief flash of light on the ocean a little ways out. Just as he saw it, the signal went off and the act was on._

Oh, but darling, _England turned with a petite smile to America, who was looking around with confusion. A light bell had gone off and the atmosphere had changed. It was tense, but everywhere the men were act as if they were couples or just friends, two of the men were pretending to coo over their fake baby. It was a total mind fuck. England gently pulled America's face back down to look at him._ I'm expecting our first child. _America went dead pan._

What? _America frowned as he looked down at his hand that England had placed over his stomach._

Our first child, Alfred, darling. Aren't you excited? It's a chance at a new life together! _England brought America's hand up to his face and nuzzled it. Another bell sounded._ Good, the ruse is working, the u-boat is coming closer and starting to surface. _England chuckled at America's confusion._

Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

A civilian ship, sir! It appears to be some kind of cruise ship transporting women and children back to England.

Hm, _the blonde German stared through the periscope. It was as his soldier said. There were women and babies. No gun ports that could be seen... On the railing there was a petite woman with her man... Ah, she must be with child, hand on belly, blank look from the man, the loving nuzzle and bewildered slash mildly terrified look from the man. It would be a shame that they would have to die this day, he hated to even think about it. He closed his piercing blue eyes for a moment to push away the pain. He reopened them again. There was a woman with an actual baby up on the second deck, she was waving madly with one hand, she seemed to be screaming and pointing._ We've been spotted, prepare to fire the guns. _He pressed his lips tightly, it was what had to be done. Orders were orders._

Yes, sir! _The blonde German looked back through the scope, people were panicking, running madly and tripping over themselves, some were heading to the life boats, but those two, that expecting couple was just staring at him, it seemed as if they were just boring straight into his skull. Something about them seemed familiar. He just couldn't put a finger on it. A movement out of the peripheral caught his view from the scope._

Sheisse.

* * *

And that's how it's done, Alfred, love. _England turned and smirked triumphantly._

But you didn't sink it. _Alfred pursed his lips._

Yeah, but now they'll think twice before trying to attack civilian ships. Especially when it could be a trick.

Uh, right, well... I'll see you once you get changed out, Arthur. _America eyed England, looking up and down. Arthur tried to hide his blush as much as he could as he turned around and whisked away to go back and change into his proper attire. The rest of the crew would stay suited up, just in case another German ship came along. He'd only promised the General and his boss to dress up the first time for moral reasons._

* * *

**Poor Germany.**

**I would think, since the nations are supposedly supposed to feel their people's pain that they would know and feel the tragedy of losing every single life lost during a war. Then I wonder why they'd ever go to war in the first place? But then I remember they're not real and no one has to bear that much pain and life is good again.**

**Yuck, that would be awful if you could feel _everyone's_ pain. Blegh.**


	4. Chapter 4

The weirdest thing that ever happened during war was when we were duped by a bunch of men in drag.

No way! Really? Ve~ that had to be super strange, Germany.

It was, and the weirdest part... I swear I saw America and England. At the time, I just couldn't place it, but the other day on our way to the world meeting, I saw the two of them talking to each other quietly and England had done the same thing, the same movement with his hand on his stomach while talking to America. I don't think I'm ever going to get that day out of my head now.

No kidding! _Italy looked down the table to where America and England sat, they didn't sit next to each other, but they weren't that far away either. The United Kingdom was currently bickering with his frenemy, France, and America was chatting away to himself... err... Canada. The more he thought about it, the more that theory seemed to fit. America and the United Kingdom, he would have never have guessed, but yeah, he could see it. They fought over trivial and inane things, but there always seemed to be some underlying connection betwixt the two. A mutual understanding if it were, they just synced so well sometimes, like him and Germany when they were just in each others company doing their own thing. He turned back to Germany._ Hey Germany, do you think we could ever have a child together? _Germany spluttered and turned scarlet. Italy just smiled. Germany was so funny sometimes._

* * *

Hey, England. _America smiled as he fell into step next to the shorter man, hands in his jacket pockets._

America, _England replied in acknowledgement. They walked in companionable silence to the car that would take them to their respective hotels. The car ride was a silent one, they pulled up to America's hotel first._

Hey, come with me. I need to give you some files for the next meeting, my boss gave it to me to deliver to you personally. _England just raised a brow, but followed anyway. They went up the elevator to America's suite. America shed his old war bomber jacket and hung it in the entryway closet._ Maybe it's just me, but have our bosses been talking a lot more lately?

They have, _England nodded._

Curious, have they told you why? Mine wouldn't tell me. He just gave me these, _America pulled out a manila folder._

Actually, I have one just like it, _England opened his briefcase._ Mine gave me the same instructions.

Wow, what creepy old men! _America laughed. They traded envelopes and read them._ Eh?

America, did you have any part of this? _England frowned and looked up._

No way, man! Did you?

No. _They just stared at each other in silence._

Those sneaky bastards. _America laughed._ How the hell did they get this! Damn! I totally remember that day! _America placed his folder and it's contents on his desk. England did the same and stared at the two photos. How in the world did they get this? There in the grainy black and white pictures he could see America and himself standing against the railing, him dressed up in drag and holding America's hand. He remembered that day as well. It was one of the most depressing days of his life._ Oh, hey!

Hn?

I never told you this, but you were kind of hot in that drag, _America spoke softly, blushing a little. England whipped his head up, scarlet at America's teasing._

Wanker, don't tease me like that! That's entirely inappropriate!

But it was totally true! When you said that you were with our child I was just flabbergasted, I actually thought you were serious for a moment, but then I remembered, we've never had sex.

Don't be crass! Besides, I'm a man, you twat! I can't have your children - no one can. _Even though they'd be just as beautiful as you._

Doesn't make it any less hot. _America smirked._

You are absolutely incorrigible! _All he could do was face-palm._

Whatever, Arthur, _America chuckled softly and made his way to the kitchenette._ Hey, want any tea? I actually bought some the other day, it reminded me of you. I'm never going to drink it though.

...Tea would be lovely, thank you. _England sat on the couch, it was surprisingly comfortable for being in a hotel._

Yeah, no prob's man. _America began to boil some water._ Whatever happened to all of those dresses?

I'm not entirely sure. I suppose we just threw them out, _England watched America's back. The lad had filled out nicely, broad shoulders, slim waist, and narrow hips. He seemed rather fit for a nation infamous for it's lazy ways and heart attack inducing greasy food, that arse was simply amazing..._

That's a shame, what a waste of materials. _America bent back down to reach into the bottom shelves to pull out a tea mug. _Sugar? Milk?

A tad of both, if you please, _very fit indeed._

Like what you see? _England looked up, startled to find America smirking over his shoulder at him. He wiggled his ass and laughed._

Don't be a twit. _England fumed, scarlet, embarrassed he'd been caught staring._

Ok, Artie, _America came over, tea cup in hand. He held it out for England._

Thank you, Al, _England took a sip. It was actually fairly decent. Not as sweet as he would have thought America would have made it. America winked and went back into the kitchen. England spluttered and had to set the mug down._

My pleasure, England. _America came back out drinking coke out of a can, through a straw._ God, I swear they must still put actual coke in this!_ Alfred purred in bliss as he sat down and wigged out on soda pop._ So how has work been?

Fine.

No problems?

No.

No France causing issues?

No.

Wow, it must have been quiet! No magic gone awry? _Al snickered at this._

No. _England felt his brow tick in annoyance._

So, what'd you do in your spare time then?

Read, mostly. _Alfred set the now empty coke bottle down and turned into his chair upside down, his back was on the seat cushion and his legs propped up on the back rest._

BORRRRRING! Mattie and I played a little baseball, we even got Cuba to play a few games! Pretty sweet. Mexico and I had a soccer match, eh, football match, whatever you call it, then I had to make a run to Hawaii, their tourism trade was slowing down a bit, but then Florida wanted some attention, about the Everglades, and then I had to go to Texas to discuss the gas industry. It'd been a pretty hectic month. I know! I'll just hide in your suitcase and you can take me with you! That'll be fun, and then it'll be quiet too! _America was chatting away in la-la-land, not really paying attention to anything, kicking his legs on the back of his chair._

You'd hardly fit. _England took a sip._

Did you just imply that I was fat? _America frowned._

Oh, no. You're hardly fat, love. You're big in all the right places.

Just for you, Artie. _America winked and flipped off the chair in an impressive physical display._ Do you want me to escort you back to your hotel?

No, that's fine. I can do it myself. _England gave a mental sigh. Perhaps it was just too much to hope that one day when America invites him over, he'll actually want him to _stay _over._

It is pretty late, that meeting lasted a long time... Why don't you stay here tonight? There're crazy drunks at this time of night. All the bars are closing. I'll crash on the couch. _America bit his lip and frowned as he thought of crazy people out driving._

Oh, ok, thanks.

I'll suppose you'll need a change of clothes to sleep in, I don't think any of my bottoms would fit, but you can have a shirt.

That'll be perfect, _England watched America dig through the closet to toss him an emerald green shirt from the closet._ Thanks.

No prob's, let me go change into my PJ's. _England quickly stripped and put the shirt on before America reemerged with some PJ pants on. Yup, definitely fit - just look at those amazing abs._ Hey, it's almost the color of that dress you wore on the ship! How funny! I didn't even notice, green is definitely one of your colors.

This must have been the dress that got me knocked up then. I better get under the covers quick._ England rolled his eyes with a smile. Alfred was just such a dork._

Oh, that wouldn't stop anything. _America slowly stalked his way over, smirk set on his face. England's smile faded. He swallowed and quickly slipped under the covers._

Are you sure?_ England's eyes widened as America just got closer and closer and closer._

Absolutely,_ America whispered. He leaned down over England who pressed himself further into the bed._ You're just way too damn hot. And those legs, I bet every sailor was eyeing you that day. You almost made me a jealous man.

Almost?_ England whispered softly._

Mhm, almost. But you were mine, and they knew it._ America gently kissed Arthur, who snaked his hands around America's neck and threaded his fingers through his hair._

Alfred, _England murmured. _We shouldn't be doing this. It is entirely inappropriate.

Hmph, and? _Arthur really didn't have anything to say to that as Alfred was lavishing attention down his throat._

Mon Chers! Open up! I've come to bring Arthur to his room! The taxi said he did not take you! _A banging on the door interrupted the two. Alfred sighed dramatically and got up to answer the door._

Alfred! A pleasure as always, I uh, I see you were busy... Never mind. Sorry to have bothered._ Francis went wide eye as he looked from Alfred to Arthur, taking in their appearances and attempting to smother a smile._ You two have fun, non? _Alfred closed the door on him and locked it. He turned back around and stared at Arthur on the bed._

What?

You were so damn hot._ Alfred ran back and jumped him._ I'm going to have to find a dress like that for our wedding._ Arthur just burned in embarrassment._

Wanker.

* * *

I told you it was true, eh?

So you did, Mon Cher. So you did, _Francis smirked at the Canadian by his side as they sat in the taxi on their way to their prospective hotels._ Did you collect the evidence? _Canada pressed his lips together firmly, as if displeased, but nodded._ C'est très magnifique.


End file.
